creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Somarinoa
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Creativity Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp First Question: Dragon Ball Hoshi Do you know if dragon ball hoshi is real or not?-- 17:50, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :I wish I could give you good news and state that it was real. However, there is no actual evidence that it is real, and all of the videos they have posted on Youtube that I have seen have all been from other, already released media such as Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Online. This article seems to explain it very well: The Dao of Dragonball: Dragon Ball Hoshi Explained. The good news, of course, is that those games are out and can be played (I think Heroes is still bound to Japan but while DBO is Korean and still bound there, it can be played in America through certain means). However I would kill for a new Dragon Ball anime. Hopefully Dragon Ball SSSS (Saikyou Super Saiyan Secret) comes out with something but that's all confidential so far. :In closing, Hoshi is an unfortunate hoax. That all being said, however, you're certainly free to add any Dragon Ball material you may come up with here, if you like. — Somarinoa 19:02, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Second Question Hello, Somarinoa. I am Cocoabean. Can you create fan fictions and original fictions here and may I create a logo from this website? - Call Me Cursed Or Just Call Me Blessed :You most certainly can! I fully plan to add every thing I've ever come up with to the wikia (which will number into the thousands, if the number of images so far is any indication)! We've got our current fanon articles categorized here and original content is listed in several categories (I should create an "Original Content" category to find all easily). Anything you want to add, you're more than free to do so; we've no rules on content limitations. =) — Somarinoa 23:35, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Noa-san! I'll be writing here very soon, and (not to pressure you, but please check out http://www.egyptianfanon.wikia.com my wikia!) I can't wait to see you! Call Me Cursed Or Just Call Me Blessed :Sounds like a plan! I'll check it out here soon. =) And do enjoy your stay here, as well! — Somarinoa 02:58, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Call Me Cursed Or Just Call Me Blessed Greetings Hi Thor i'm a user interested in getting into this wiki i'd just thought i'd drop by and introduce myself, as it would probably impolite of me to just start working without greeting you. You can call me Ras, RK, or any other nickname you can think of lol. I like to think of myself as a creative person, like you, so it was nothing less then a godsend for me once i discovered of this wiki's existance. Anyway, thanks for making the place and continue doin' what you're doing, talk to you soon and be well RasetsuKoku 13:55, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Salutations! It's always good to meet another creative individual and I'm happy to give you an outlet for your imagination. If there's any questions you have or anything else I can help you out with, do feel free to let me know! And please, enjoy your stay. — Somarinoa 14:07, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Questions. Hello, Somarinoa! You might recognise me from Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki. Anyways, a more proper introduction. I'm AssassinHood, but feel free to call me Hoodie or Hood. I'm quite interested in this wiki, and I thought I might start editing here! But first, some questions. *Are fan-fictions/character stories allowed? *Secondly, where do you get these marvelous sprite images? Hope to speak to you again! AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 20:23, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Hey there! I most certainly recognize you, yes! You are definitely welcome to begin editing here all you like. To answer your questions: *Yes, any fanon is allowed here, whether it just be characters or full stories. Heck, even roleplaying if you can find people to collaborate with! The parent "canopy" category for what we've got so far can be found here. *thumb|Examples of the Ultimate Showdown sprite style.I suppose that depends on the sprites in question—for the most part, they're completely custom built from scratch, though in cases such as the "Ticholla transformation to Super Saiyan 1" spritesheet I did recently, they can be done in a particular style. In some lazy cases they may be sprite edits (such as with Blaze the Hedgehog, though in his case it was done because that's how his original sprite was done, and I was paying homage to it rather than sheer laziness). My most commonly-used sprite style has been my "Ultimate Showdown" style (which has over a thousand characters, and is also used in Amalgam Online and They Rise). In the case of the Dragon Ball character sprites I've been posting up on all of the DB fanon wikias I happen to know about, I've been utilizing ~Leviathan-16's base off deviantART because it looks significantly better than the style I was going to go for originally (close to DBZ: Supersonic Warriors style though with shading on par to what I've been seen using). Personally, though it is using a base it is my favorite so far. Hope that helps, and I'll look forward to your posts, should you choose to frequent here! — Somarinoa 21:11, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Already created a character! What do you think of it? Anyways, I'm going to try to make one of those sprites. Any advices? I have MS.Paint. AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 16:40, August 2, 2012 (UTC) thumb|left|Heavily edited Dragon Ball character basethumb|Ultimate Showdown style used for non-US characterthumb|left|Monster Space stylethumb|Monster in Monster Space style :Looking good! MSPaint is actually the best program to use, in my personal opinion. I think Paint 7 sucks and is almost entirely useless and Vista Paint is by far the best, but I personally use a copy of XP Paint that I pulled from an older computer. I'm not very good with Paint 7 if that's what you use, though if it is then you would want to use the pencil tool, wherein earlier programs you could still use the paintbrush tool (which is my preference). Keep in mind that palette swaps will normally be frowned upon by most of the community at large (though if you do create palette swaps and post them here, they're definitely still welcome); however you really don't learn anything through palette swapping. Sprite editing is often the best way to start out and helps you get a feel for how something should work. There are bases of course, as well, and that one I use for my Dragon Ball characters is amazing (though it does use three- to four-color shading), and if you need something smaller and more basic, I can always post up my template for Ultimate Showdown/Amalgam Online/They Rise. I've been working on one for my Megaman Tempo characters lately as well but that's not ready and is pretty specialized in design so probably wouldn't work outside of Megaman Tempo stuff. I also have my "square-style" Monster Space sprite style but that is extremely basic (on purpose—that main image of Ticholla and the quick-draw concepts for characters I were doing were in Monster Space style). :What I often did when learning to sprite was place a sprite I was intending to design similar to (such as classic Mega Man) next to what I was working on, even though a sprite edit would have been a faster way to work (though I learned a lot more through doing this). You always want to use 1 pixel pencil or paintbrush tool when working, and a sprite will normally be small though you can always increase its size later using the Stretch/Skew function (it's easier to work small and enlarge, due to tool pixel limitations, although zooming in is a great benefit). When you increase the size for showing off, I advise increasing the size by 400%, which is typically what I enlarge to these days. — Somarinoa 05:23, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks for the advice. I have XP Paint, BTW. AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 07:48, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :Cool. XP Paint is the second best, I'd say. My only real problem with it is the weak zooming ability in it. — Somarinoa 07:51, August 3, 2012 (UTC) A Heads Up Hi Noa(my new nickname for ya lol) its me the guy that made Rasetsu/Gigaman again. I just wanted to inform you that this is FOR SURE the account i'll be doing work on from now on, sorry for the inconvenience, there will be no sockpuppetry from me i can assure you that. T.O.A.A. 19:24, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :Okay sounds good, and thanks for the heads up. =) — Somarinoa 05:23, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hey Somarinoa. I have a wiki similar to yours. May I suggest we become "Sister Wikis"? — Lau the G :Yeah sure, I'd be totally down for that. — Somarinoa (talk) 04:25, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey Noa. I have a question. How many character infobox templates are there and which one would you recomend to Juircho Watsabu? 19:51, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello? 19:03, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry about that, I was actually away from home for roughly a week, week and a half there (three different places, two different groups of friends wanting to spend large amounts of time hanging out, watching movies or The Walking Dead). Since I had been hanging out, I wasn't paying attention to anything outside of my daily edits (especially since the Internet at two of those places is really shoddy, so I spent precious little more than a few minutes per each wikia every day, lol). :Anyway, to answer your question: We currently have two character infoboxes available—Character and Tempo. The short answer, I would say probably use Character. For the long answer: We technically also have the one I coded for Team Boreal and the old one I used before figuring out how to make templates (such as seen on the Rage the Wolverine page), but neither of those are official templates or anything. Tempo was on here first and was intended for my Megaman Tempo series characters though I left it open for people to use it if they wanted a fairly detailed character infobox to use, though it still has stuff like "Signature Weapon", "Level", "Hit Points" etc since it was intended for the game I mull around on. Character was purposefully made more open and actually has a lot more detailed options available that you could use. — Somarinoa (talk) 19:55, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ::That being said, you're more than welcome to use the Tempo one if you actually prefer it, or the old templates like on Rage the Wolverine or Team Boreal if you prefer them (their 'categories' can be easily edited and added to, and are not set in stone), and I can even make you a template for your own characters or something, if you like. — Somarinoa (talk) 20:00, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Violence? Hey, cool wiki you have here, it could use a little work but still, cool. Anyway, I plan on making a few original stories here, mainly just to practice my writing somewhere it can get a little feedback, and was just wondering, what are the limitations on violence in stories? Like, is it okay to depict deaths by guns, axes, hammers with blood, or, more, or less strict on that? 16:13, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! And if you have any suggestions on how to improve upon it, feel free to let me know. As for limitations, there really are none, since I don't believe in stifling someone's creativity. Only thing I would state using the template for it to warn people if you consider it mature content — the template for this would be . — Somarinoa (talk) 18:32, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks, I just wanted to check and be sure. 03:05, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. And if you ever have any other questions or anything, feel free to let me know. — Somarinoa (talk) 00:41, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome and all your help tonight...:) I am looking forward to adding more of my art and learning more about wikias since I am new here...thanks for everything..Angie davis (talk) 06:40, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Can you create an infobox for me which would fit with most characters? 15:42, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :Definitely. What sort of info do you have in mind? We also have this one if it happens to suffice and you haven't seen it. It's (potentially) long, though. I actually need to update it with things like a pet option and whatever. If that one doesn't work for you perhaps it can help you with ideas on what you want on your template. — Somarinoa (talk) 16:26, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello I don't suppose I could trouble you to maybe create a drawing of some of the characters from my stories? I've noticed that you seem to have a talent for drawing things, so I was wondering if maybe you could draw some characters. The ones I would need done currently are Amerigo, Fernando, Prudence, Carson, Alice, and Ienzo. It seems like a lot to ask, but maybe you could draw them? Winston D. (talk) 23:56, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Hey! I've been watching your stuff and enjoying it thus far. Majority ruled we should stick to talk pages of course, otherwise I probably would have made some comment on each and every one of them. I think I can churn some art out for you. Did you have a particular one of my styles in mind? — Somarinoa (talk) 09:58, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I really have no style in mind. I'll be happy with just about anything. Winston D. (talk) 11:48, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :OK, cool. I live out in a cabin at the moment so may take me a few days simply because I have to do things like gather coal, bring in water, various other chores which give me a bit less time to draw each day, but I can definitely get that all done. Did you have any specific poses or anything in mind? And did you want me to just go off of the descriptions or were you instead wanting to do some quick concepts of how they look for me to utilize? — Somarinoa (talk) 11:59, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :I really haven't thought of any poses. Just do what you wish, I guess. I do have a little bit of an idea on how I want you to draw each character though as well as a better description of each one. :For Amerigo, I would want you to draw him holding a pistol in each hand and with his scythe strapped to the back of his jacket, since those are his main weapons. You can leave out the battleaxe. He wears a jacket like this, but always kept unzipped. Underneath that he wears a white tank top with a few rips and tears in it. His pants are simply a pair of dark bluish-black jeans, and he wears running shoes similar to this. :As for Fernando, well, he's fat. Not excessively fat, but just a little more than slightly overweight. Think like Chris Christie kind of fat. xD He should be drawn with kind of a sinister smile on his face, a look that says, "I will kill all of you." If you feel like it, you could draw his demon form as well, the description of which is given towards the end of the first Amerigo story. :Prudence should be drawn with her main weapon, of course. The weapon is similar to a scythe, but the blade is wider and more dull. The best that I can describe it as that it looks similar to this, but white and with a wider blade at the end of it. Just above the blade of the scythe, there should be a star-shaped emblem. Her clothing is described in the page about her. The tattoos on each of her arms are totally abstract, but are symmetrical. :Carson, in Amerigo: Refocus, wears a grey trench coat with a red pattern going down along the right arm. His right hand, having been torn off, now has a device similar to a machine gun embedded into his arm. There is also a sharp blade built into the machine gun. He wears a pair of worn out khaki pants. He should have a look of rage on his face, along with a small scar on his left cheek. :Alice is an attractive woman with reddish orange hair. She wears a white jacket very similar to this one. She wears a pair of cutoff jeans, although they're not outrageously short, but still considerably short. She wears a pair of combat boots. Her weapons are a chainsaw and a shotgun, although you can just draw the chainsaw. :Ienzo wears a black tuxedo similar to this one. He wears glasses and a demonic watch with strange symbols on it in place of numbers. He has one black wing that sticks out from his back. He should be drawn with an eerie smile and holding a black sword with a feather pattern etched into it. Sure, I'll see what I can come up with. =D — Somarinoa (talk) 08:47, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Um... I'd really hate to pester you about this, but what's the status on the drawings? Winston D. (talk) 18:30, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, sorry about the ridiculous wait here, I've been super busy with some real life stuff that had come up (the new content stuff you see me posting lately is all copypasted/recoded out of my own personal documents on my hard drive, not stuff I had wrote right that second; I just try to do my best to add something new every day... I'm on a Megaman Tempo binge lately though and running out of drawn characters so am hoping for some actual time to myself again for once, lol). I should be free tomorrow (today I assume now, wherever you're at) that I can take time to churn out those characters for you. I'll definitely be making sure to do that before I do any of my own art or anything. =) Amerigo is quitely likely to come first and foremost, being your primary character there. — Somarinoa (talk) 07:03, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Art Hey! I was wondering if you can draw me Malcolm from my Silent Hill fanon because i dont have the talent that you have if you accept i'll give you more details :) [[User:Fangirl4545|'Fangirl']] ([[User_talk:Fangirl4545|'Le talk page']] • [[User_blog:Fangirl4545|'Le blog']]) :Certainly, I'd love to help out other contributors here. Describe away. =D — Somarinoa (talk) 06:02, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Okay so i want Malcolm to look like a stereo-typically photography wearing a black jacket zipped up to the middle and i want him to wear a blue jeans and black dress shoes. And for the pose i want him to take a picture of a broken Jeep. So pretty much you draw him taking a picture of a broken Jeep. Oh, and i want his hair to be blonde and make it look like this persons hair. Thanks and have a nice day! [[User:Fangirl4545|'Fangirl']] ([[User_talk:Fangirl4545|'Le talk page']] • [[User_blog:Fangirl4545|'Le blog']]) :OK, I'll get to work on that. How broken do you want the Jeep? Like stripped down, or like a flat tire/shattered windshield, or like it's been totaled? — Somarinoa (talk) 22:54, March 28, 2013 (UTC) The front of the car all beat up. With all the windows in front broken. [[User:Fangirl4545|'Fangirl']] ([[User_talk:Fangirl4545|'Le talk page']] • [[User_blog:Fangirl4545|'Le blog']]) :Sounds good. Do you have a specific Jeep model/paint color in mind or should I just go stereotypical on it? — Somarinoa (talk) 10:55, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Umm... The color i want it to be red. Model? I have no idea so make it any model you like. [[User:Fangirl4545|'Fangirl']] ([[User_talk:Fangirl4545|'Le talk page']] • [[User_blog:Fangirl4545|'Le blog']]) thumb|Example of a one-color background.thumb|How I've started doing fog in my own fanfiction. :OK, image is nearly done, or perhaps I should say that I have the lineart and colors pretty much all picked out. Looking at this as-is, I've a few more questions that I didn't realize I'd have until now: #Since his jacket is only half-zipped up, what color would you like his undershirt/t-shirt to be? #What color do you want Malcolm's eyes to be? I think Harry's were brown and I feel like Heather's might have been green, although I seem to have some sort of memory nagging at me that she wore contacts along with her dyed hair. His showing eyes are currently blue though that's mostly because that was the background color I had been using. #Did you want the image to have a mock-up background or just a solitary color like I do typically on my character art? As a background it could probably have a bit of road asphalt and probably some old brick buildings in behind the truck against a curb, since Silent Hill is an old town and all. I'm also not great at fog, but I could scribble some into the image like I did in my own semi-recent Silent Hill image. I could also look up some GIMP tutorial on how to do it better if you want fog but my type of fog I've been doing doesn't suffice, though not having done so yet I don't know how long that will take me to figure out. Once that's all figured out and completed, this image should be finished and ready for showing off! — Somarinoa (talk) 00:11, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so i want Malcolm's eye color to be brown. And for the t-shirt i want it to be a light gray. I don't really care about the fog so do that anyway you like. The background i want the broken Jeep on the sidewalk with a brick building in the background. Cant wait to see how this comes out! [[User:Fangirl4545|'Fangirl']] ([[User_talk:Fangirl4545|'Le talk page']] • [[User_blog:Fangirl4545|'Le blog']]) :Alright, cool. I've got Malcolm and the Jeep finished. Now I just got to do the background and potential fog and this puppy'll be ready to show! Perhaps I should show the image ahead of time before adding fog, since fog would be pretty much impossible for me to perfectly replicate how it turns out if there's something you want changed, like a slight color alteration or something? — Somarinoa (talk) 04:34, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Show me a sneak-peek! Oh, and another thing. With your approval i would like to become an admin. I can really help out around here so that is really up to you. [[User:Fangirl4545|'Fangirl']] ([[User_talk:Fangirl4545|'Le talk page']] • [[User_blog:Fangirl4545|'Le blog']]) I was busy there getting myself a new job there the last day or two, so I haven't gotten to finish up that image yet but I ought to get back to work on it when I wake up in the morning. As for the adminship I don't see a problem with that. We could definitely use the help now that this wiki's starting to pick up, and you definitely have been looking like you're up to the tasks with what you've done so far. =) Once we have staff other than myself I was going to post on the main page who our staff are for newcomers, too. — Somarinoa (talk) 06:52, April 6, 2013 (UTC)